Mana's Padova Adventure
by Sheimi5
Summary: Mana accepted a dare from Rosiland to go to the Padova's. Luckily for her, it turned out to be the romantic adventure she had only dreamed of! Rated for violence and blood in later chapters. Mana\Kyle
1. Accepting the Dare: Reaching Padova

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory!

Chapter 1

Mana shivered as the cool Winter air hit her despite it being Summer. She had always been warned to not go into that cold place for as long as she could remember, but today was different. She was determined to go and bring proof back to Rosiland that she went to the Padova Mountains. She put her arms around herself and rubbed against her pale skin.

"Its too cold...no! I gotta stay strong! Bring back an icicle to prove that I'm no coward!" she thought, arguing with herself.

*********************************************************************

Earlier...

"Eeeepp!" Mana screamed as a tiny cricket crossed her path. Soon afterward, she heard the sound of laughter.

Rosiland.

"Oh, whats so funny!?" Mana questioned, a slight threat to her tone.

"You!" Rosiland laughed. "Your such a chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Mana usually wasn't one to fight, but she hated to be insulted, especially if it included laughter. The two girls gave death threats in their eyes as they stared at each other, fury inside them.

"I know how to settle this," Rosiland slyly added, crossing her arms.

"How?" Mana said angrily, crossing her arms as well.

"You go out somewhere, with monsters, and bring me back proof that you went."

"What! But, thats too dangerous!"

"Oh, your such a sissy!"

"What!?"

Rosiland just snickered.

"I'm no sissy! Fine! Name the place! Triste Forest, perhaps!?"

"No way! Too easy! I'm sending you to...the Padova Mountains!"

Rosiland pointed to it as it lay a good distance away. Mana's eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

"The...there?" she shivered.

"What, are you too scared?"

"No!"

"Alright then! Better get moving!"

Mana's shivering continued as a familiar tune came to her freezing ears.

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

My how pretty you are...

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

Look at all these stars out here...

Mana had never heard this song before, so she swayed to its beautiful echo as it passed, never questioning where it came from. She didn't even notice the snow and ice that started falling as the song continued.

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

May we always live long...

Podov-ah...

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

So we can love long...

Though there are so many sta-aaarrrs

The ones, in your eyes, are the ones, that I...

Though there are, so many stars, in the sky,

The one, in your eyes, are the ones, that I looovvve the most...

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

Padov-ah...

Hmm,hm hm, ah, hm, hm...

The song was now starting to repeat itself as she danced to its mystical, yet enchanting, melody. She swayed back and fourth in the snow, leaving her troubles behind her. But soon, when she stopped to catch her breath, she heard a growl behind her. She turned to meet with a green eyed, white fur covered beast.

A wolf.

* * *

  
Yeah, this was a story I wanted to do. I'm not abandoning my other stories! I just enjoy writing new ones, and getting my ideas out :) By the way, I made up those lyrics.  
Sheimi


	2. A Rescue She Won't Forget

Chapter 2

Mana's iris eyes grew wide. Taking a step back, she realized that she was no match for that white terror that stood in front of her. It snarled and stepped forward. Mana, out of pure fear, took another step backwards. However, the wolf did the same, drooling. This pattern continued until she felt something cold behind her. She turned to see the thing she least wanted to see at the moment.

Herself.

It took Mana a moment before she realized she had come face to face with a wall of semi-thick ice. Its reflection helped her see she was trapped. She cowered near the ice, trying to get away from the wolf.

However, it continued to approached.

"Oh, why can't you be like Silver?" She moaned on the inside. But on the outside, she had pure terror written all over her. Silver was Kyle's wolf that was like a horse for him to ride. He sure was a lot sweeter then the mongrel that was going to kill her.

The wolf inched closer and closer, almost making contact. She screamed, and it echoed across the icy walls of the cave.

"Kyle..." she thought as she closed her eyes tightly, expecting to be lost to its massive jaws.

But suddenly, it roared, loudly, and ran off.

Mana opened her eyes. The wolf was gone. She looked over to see it struggling with a spear in its side. It moaned, and fell to the ground before disappearing. Mana, shocked, searched the area, still crouched, and found her rescuer, who was at the mouth of the cave. A red headed, brown-eyed boy, that she'd had a crush on since hearrived in Alvarna, stood there, a smug look across his face, but smiling nevertheless.

"Kyle..." she mouthed, blushing slightly. Kyle looked over towards her, all curled up in the corner, white as a sheet, trembling. He walked over towards her, causing her to blush even more. He reached his hand out to help her up.

"Hey, you okay, Mana?" he asked, his smug look was gone, but a warm smile stayed. She put her hand into his.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she answered, just above a whisper. Kyle pulled her up and went for his spear, which was now bloodstained, and laying on the ground. Mana watched him with eagerness inside of her.

"He saved me...oh, Kyle! Maybe you do like me!" she thought as she watched him pick up the spear. He then came back over to her, and Mana instantly became shy.

"So," he asked. "Why did you come here anyway? Don't you know its dangerous out here?"

"Well, um," Mana's crush on him took over as she tried to explain her bet with Rosiland. It was full of 'ums' and 'uhs,' but Kyle understood.

"So you made a bet with Rosiland so you can prove your not a coward?"

Mana nodded.

"Well, I'll help you out."

"Really?!" Mana couldn't believe her crush was going to help her!

"Sure. I mean, after all, thats why you came right?"

"Hm?" Mana was so busy thinking about her and Kyle together, she could barely hear him. "Oh, yes! Of course!"

"Yeah, I will admit Rosiland can be a bit of a jerk."

"How's that?"

"Well, one time, she wanted me to ask her out. So, all day, she followed me around, and wouldn't leave me alone. So, finally, at the end of the day, she finally told me why she bugged me all day. And well, I said no."

"What'd she do? Well, after you said no."

"It wasn't pretty, but she took it."

"I see..." she was secretly hoping he didn't do that to her. Kyle was looking around.

"You know...after we get that icicle, we should head back, you know?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

The two made their way deeper into the cave, unaware of what was awaiting them.

* * *

Yeah, I know the part about Rosiland and Kyle was kinda worthless, but it helped fill in more for the chapter. Sorry that its short! By the way, thanks musicismysoul for reviewing, and the lyrics in the last chapter, those are my own lyrics to it :)  
Sheimi


	3. Twirling, Watching, & A Crystal Monster

Chapter 3

As Kyle and Mana wandered further into the cave, Mana inched closer to Kyle. He smiled at her, but grew serious again as he checked up head, which worried Mana.

"I don't see any monsters, Kyle," she implied, hoping to boost his spirits. "Just ice, ice, and more ice."

"But thats not all I'm looking for," he turned to her as they continued walking. Mana felt herself blush. Was he talking about her?

"I'm also looking for an icicle."

Mana shook her head slightly as Kyle turned back. She was so busy thinking about him that she almost forgot about that! She started stepping up a bit more to catch up with him. It startled Kyle slightly as she bumped into him slightly on accident, but he didn't mind. He just kept his eyes on her and everything around them.

Barricades of ice stood all around them, giving off their reflections of themselves. Kyle continued walking, but Mana stopped a second to twirl her dress in front of one. Kyle noticed this, and stopped to watch her twirl and laugh out of happiness. He smiled.

"I hope she can be mine someday," he thought. "She's always looking for the good things in life while I labor away on the farm, unsure why I even came here. Maybe she's the reason..."

Mana looked over towards him to find he was apparently in a trance... in her direction?

"Wait," she thought as she watched him stare at her dreamily. "Is he... watching me? He can't be. I'm too plain for him. There's no way..." her words were lost as she noticed his eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown she'd ever seen. Like brownies coming out of the oven. As Mana went into a slightly dreamy state, Kyle realized that she was watching him stare at her. He tried shaking the look off his face, but it came back again when he saw her.

"Its true," Mana thought. "He's watching me..."

The two continued to stare at each other, many thoughts going through their heads. Each one seemed to come to one conclusion.

They were in love.

The two continued to stare at each other. Everything was still, and even the nearby monsters wouldn't stir. But, they knew what was to come. At the stillness, Kyle came to his senses.

"Kyle?" Mana asked in a dream-like state that was apparent on her face and in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so," he answered. "Your never supposed to stay in one place for too long..." his voice trailed off with the sound of a trumpet's blast and a loud rumble. Kyle knew what it was. With fear entering him, he grabbed Mana's wrist and took off.

"Kyle!" Mana was pretty much awake now. "What is that!?"

"Its the Crystal Mammoth!" he turned to her while they ran. "It'll eat us alive! Keep running!"

They continued to run, unsure what fate would bring. Unfortunately, fate wasn't on their side that day.

"We're trapped!" Mana screamed as they hit a dead end. Kyle turned, Mana's wrist in his strong hand, to meet a giant elephant composed of pure crystal.

"Mana," Kyle whispered. "Whatever you do, don't make a sound."

They did whatever they could to keep still as it watched them with beady eyes, but luck wasn't on their side either.

"Ah... ah..."

"Mana! Don't!"

"Achoo!"

The sneeze echoed across the glass-like ice as the mammoth stood on its hind legs and let out a ferocious blast, which caused the icicles hanging from the ceiling to come down. They pelted down like rain as several left Mana with multiple cuts, one hit Kyle on the head and left him unconscious, and yet the mammoth was unharmed.

"Kyle!" Mana screamed. She rushed to his side despite her own pain, and knelt down next to him. She put her hands in his armpits and tried lifting him, but she was unable.

"Either I have no muscle whatsoever," she thought as she strained with her pickup attempt. "Or Kyle needs to lose a few..." her thoughts were interrupted by what felt like a smooth, cold tube wrapping around her. Afraid, she turned to find the mammoth wrapping her in its trunk.

"No!" she screamed, kicking. "Leave me alone! Kyle!" it started to carry her away while Kyle laid helplessly on the ground, no expression on his face. After a minute, she realized that she was helpless. Just a chicken.

It carried her away, deeper into the cave. All she could do was remain limp in its trunk. She needed a hero. One with red hair.

"Kyle..."

* * *

  
Yeah, this was accidentally late by a few hours, but its up now! Yes, I know the crystal mammoth doesn't come until gen. 2, but I figured I'd spice things up a bit :) And I apologize for the short chapters, but this story is actually the one that I have the hardest time writing! By the way, I enjoy hearing some feedback, but I'm not desperate for some. I think. :)  
Sheimi


	4. The Yellow Grass

Chapter 4

Mana's POV

I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. I was in the trunk of an ice cold elephant, which I was only gripped tightly around my waist so I hung, in the middle of the freezing mountains I had always been warned not to go into.

Now I understand why I couldn't come here before.

My thoughts trailed off to Kyle as the mammoth kept walking further into the cave. I could picture him on the floor in pain... bleeding to death...

No! I had to go to happy thoughts!

My mind pictured Kyle coming to my rescue with a sword that was on fire. He would slash through the icy mammoth, and carry me, bridal style, back home, where I would brag to Rosiland and she'd be jealous.

Yeah, it was a great view inside my mind. But it wasn't looking that way in reality. I sighed.

Getting board, I looked around. It was unlike the rest of the mountains that I'd already seen. It was darker, and had just enough light for me to see. There weren't any monsters around either, and nothing was growing anywhere. I started shivering. It was getting colder too.

But then I noticed something. There were these weird plants that were growing along the edges of the walls that were a faint yellow color. When the elephant noticed it, it actually set me down. I was pretty shocked. I wasn't expecting it to do this.

But then again, I wasn't expecting what it did next either.

It quickly picked some of the grass and put it in my face.

I tried moving it out of the way, but it kept on putting up to my face, almost like it wanted me to do something.

But suddenly, I smelled something sweet. I liked to smell, and breathed in deeply.

That was a horrible mistake.

I tried reaching out to it, but when I tried, I suddenly fell sideways onto the icy ground. I felt something warm on the back of my head. Blood?

I attempted to get up, but it was no use. I couldn't move. I was frozen, but a better term would be paralyzed.

It picked me up again with its trunk, a bit gentler then before since I couldn't move, and started carrying me again.

"Dirtiest. Trick. Ever," I thought since my lips wouldn't move. "Great, I can't even talk."

It carried me further in until we reached a large room encased in ice. It had a large fire going close to the wall, and some dead vines laid nearby. I couldn't feel the fire, and I grew colder. But there was something else I was feeling that could've resulted in my death.

Sleepiness.

I tried my hardest to stay awake as the mammoth stood at the large gap that was the doorway. But I began feeling faint, and that made things worse.

The last thing I remember was closing my eyes to blink.

* * *

Yeah, I decided it'd be interesting if I wrote from Mana's POV for a change, since she and Kyle are seperated. I went kinda crazy since I was board on Sunday and finished this story during all of the afternoon. That also kinda explains why the last of the chapters are kinda short. Also, thanks Grandpa for favoriting and subscribing! And thanks to rst64tlc for the same reason! Thanks to Neko-lily and BuraiSF for subscribing! Another thanks to Neko-lily for reviewing! I understand what your saying, so I'll try harder for now! :)  
Sheimi


	5. The Extreme Search

Chapter 5

Kyle's POV

I remember waking up on the icy floor. Faces were over me.

The faces of monsters.

I looked around for my spear as they had surprised expressions as I awoke. It was on the other side of the room.

"Great," I thought. "Plan B!"

I punched one in the face with a grunt.

It backed up while others were trying to get me. Luckily, I was fast enough to get out of the way. I ran for my spear and threw it at them. It stopped several, but there were still a bunch left. I ran for it and stabbed each one. After some time, all of them were gone. Huffing, I remembered something.

"Mana! That mammoth! Man, Douglas is going to kill me!" I worried out loud. I ran like a mad man in those caves, calling her name. The wolves were watching me as I ran through their territory. They were approaching me and snapping at me. I didn't care though. I just ran my spear through them and went on. I had to find Mana. I just had to.

I ran past the part of the cave that was usually blocked by some boulders, but I came back quickly.

They were gone. There was only one monster here who could've done it.

The crystal mammoth.

I dashed through it. Inside, it was a totally different cave. There were wolves and other powerful monsters everywhere. There were no plants growing, and spikes of ice were sticking out of the ground. Even the rocks were balls of ice.

"Mana couldn't be here," I thought. "Could she? But then again, she was taken against her will." So, with that, I started running again.

Man, was I stupid.

I started to slide, and I couldn't control myself.

I hit, face first, into the wall of ice.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" I thought after I got my face off. But there was another problem.

"Dang it!" I tried to say, but it came out, "ding hit!"

Yup, my tongue was stuck to the ice.

I tried pulling away, but with each tug, more pain found its way to me. I just stood there, hoping someone wouldn't come and see me this way.

I looked like a fool.

But then idea hit me. I got my spear out and started poking at the ice. I cut it into a small cube and my tongue was detached. I still had a cube of ice on it, but I stuck it in my mouth and it melted.

Now, I continued looking around, and there was another entrance to somewhere. I walked to it this time, to avoid another mishap, and it was a lot like before. I walked quickly through this one. For all I knew, that monster was about to have her for dinner! Pictures of Mana came to my head. The day she met me. When she asked me to become a farmer. Her being torn to pieces...

I stopped then. Why was that in my head?

I shook it off and walked again. I felt angry with myself.

"I need to go faster!" I thought, stopping. I looked down at the ice that caked the floor, and I smiled. I kicked off the ice and slid towards the next room. I then realized that something was different.

There were funny looking plants along the walls. I slid closer to one before realizing what it was. It was the kind that if you smell it, your paralyzed temporarily.

I grabbed onto a wall to stop myself to think.

What if Mana smelled some of that?

I shook my head and walked forward. But then I heard something.

The crackling of... fire?

I walked quickly towards the mouth of the cave, but I hid myself when I saw what I did.

The mammoth was in there, but it was sleeping. That wasn't the only thing I saw though.

Mana was in there. But in a really bad situation.

She was hanging from the ceiling by some dead vines over a big fire. Luckily, her hair wasn't burning or anything, but she appeared unconscious. There was also something else present.

"Wait," I thought. "Shoot! She's hurt!"

There was blood dripping from her head.

I sighed in relief anyway. I thought she was eaten already.

But she still could've been! I had to save her! And in her condition, she's easy prey!

I quietly tip-toed in towards the fire. But as I got closer, I realized,

how could I save her without burning her?

Not really thinking, I put one arm under her while the other was cutting the vine.

I prayed my one arm could support her.

The vine was eventually cut. She dropped quickly into my arm.

"Wow," I thought. "She's light."

I carried her bridal style towards the mouth of the cave. I could feel her breathing, which made me happy to know she was okay. For now. Her blood was now staining my sleeve. She needed to be home. Natalie could treat her there. We were almost out before disaster struck.

I heard a snort behind me. I turned to find myself in the worst case scenario.

It was awake.

* * *

Yeah, I swaped POVs! I kinda rushed slightly in this chapter, so it might be a bit of a fast read. There wasn't too much to talk about :) I kinda thanked all my reviewers and subscribers in the last chapter, so I'll thank my readers instead! Thanks guys! Ya'll rock! :)  
Sheimi


	6. Kyle vs The Mammoth

Chapter 6

Kyle stood there with Mana in his arms, afraid and shocked. The mammoth stood and roared. It echoed across the ice, hurting Kyle's ears.

But he didn't drop her to cover them.

He stared at that beast with anger. It had tried to kill Mana, and that was all he could take. The monster stared at him, then at Mana. It knew what Kyle's intentions were. It stood its ground while Kyle put Mana down as gently as a man could, and pulled out his spear.

The two were bracing themselves for battle.

Kyle turned his head to check on Mana. She laid there on the floor, peaceful as her bleeding had stopped. Her chest was going up and down, telling him that she was alright. He smiled before turning back to the beast, rage in his eyes, with his smile gone.

"You'll pay for hurting her mammoth," he told it. It roared and raised its front legs in response.

With that, Kyle charged at it, his spear in front of him, yelling. But the beast resisted and used its trunk to send him sliding into a wall. Kyle stood, but a fresh wound stung on his side. Flinching, he gripped it, but was looking for more. He'd been through worse.

The mammoth was surprised he could still stand and charged at him. Kyle stood in his spot as it came towards him. He grinned. Just when it was about to hit him, he slid towards the right, making the monster ram into the wall.

Its tusks were stuck in the ice.

While it tried pulling out, Kyle continuously hit it with the side of his spear, hurting it. It finally managed to pull out and roared in rage for being humiliated and hurt like it was. It swung its trunk around, but Kyle knew better this time. He ducked before it could hit and while it turning, Kyle whacked it with his spear. It roared with rage at him again. It turned and raised its front legs to stomp Kyle, but he ran out of way quickly. He took his spear and ran it through its chest.

It trumpeted in pain, and glass shattered everywhere.

Kyle covered his face with his arms as it came near him. He felt the glass cut across his arms as it rained over him.

Panting, he uncovered his face to find it gone. Instead, glass was scattered across the ground. His gaze turned to Mana. Thankfully, none of it reached her. He sighed in relief that it didn't hurt her.

He slid back over towards her and put his hand to the wall to stop when he got near her. He picked her up bridal style and slowly walked back home with her in his arms.

* * *

I appoligize how short this chapter is. I'm not the greatest at battle scenes. I make them too short (not on purpose though) :) Thanks to my readers! All around 150 of ya'll! :) (I'm serious about the number)  
Sheimi


	7. Epliogue or Home

Chapter 7

Mana's POV

My eyes fluttered open. I ran my eyes over where I was. I was inside my room, back home in bed.

I didn't know how I'd gotten there. I remembered being in the Padova Mountains, and I was kidnapped, and Kyle was there...

"Kyle!" I thought. "Where are you!?"

I sat up in bed. I heard a knock on the door. It was my dad. He came through the door without hesitation.

"Hey there," he told me. "You alright, Mana?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"Well," he started. "You went into the Padova's, which I can't believe you did, and Kyle was looking for you."

"He was?"

"Yeah. Something on the bulletin board. Anyway, he went looking for you and when he came back, neither of you were looking great."

"Huh? You mean, Kyle brought me back?"

"He sure did. He was beaten up badly and everything. Yet, he brought you back."

I thought about this for a minute.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's at home, in the same state you are."

"Oh."

So he had saved me... he didn't abandon me...

"Do you need anything?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

"I said do you need anything?"

"Oh, um, can I have some water?"

"Sure thing!"

He headed towards the door.

"I'll be right back."

I smiled, he sent me one back, and left. I looked back around my room. It was then that I noticed something on my desk.

It was clear, and pointy.

I slowly got up, still feeling sore, and went over to my desk.

I couldn't help but smile.

He fulfilled my mission.

* * *

  
I'm so proud of myself. I actually finished a story! :) I'm not sure if I'll be starting a new one anytime soon though. I'm working on four others at the moment too, so I always have my hands full. Also, this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever writen. It only has nearly 300 words... lol :) Thanks for reading guys! check out my other stories if you want to hear more from me! :)  
Sheimi


End file.
